


Good night, Mrs Jones

by Azura_lights_18



Category: Me & Mrs Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_lights_18/pseuds/Azura_lights_18
Summary: “Anyways, mum, this is my mate, Billy. He saved my life in China.” Alfie said as he flopped down on the sofa.The one in which Gemma meets Billy and sparks fly
Relationships: Billy Delaney/Gemma Jones
Kudos: 7





	Good night, Mrs Jones

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the story that nobody asked for.  
> It is possible that nobody will even read this because I might be the only person who still cares about this show.
> 
> Anyways, if anyone does read this, I'm sorry. And feedback is always welcome.

Gemma Turned the TV off. “So much for animal kingdom, Fran.” Gemma continued folding the laundry when she heard the front door open. That’s funny, Jason should have the kids for the rest of the evening. 

“… Welcome to casa de Jones. Not sure where my mother is right now but I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

Gemma raced from the kitchen and found her son placing his bag down near the stairwell. “ALFIE! Your home!” she called before launching herself at him. He caught her easily and twirled her around laughing. 

“Wow. You’re much lighter than when I left.” He whispered in her ear, that got a laugh out of her.

As he put her down on her feet, she noticed another young man standing in the hall. He smiled at her and her breath caught in her throat. He pushed a hand through the mess of dark curls at his forehead and Gemma found herself staring at his impossibly green eyes.

“Anyways, mum, this is my mate, Billy. He saved my life in China.” Alfie said as he flopped down on the sofa.

Gemma startled at that comment and whipped her head to look at her only son. “He what?!” she cried. She looked over him with assessing eyes but couldn’t see any obvious damage.

“Yeah, it was awesome. I was standing on the great wall and when I fell off, I fell straight into his arms. It was so like romantic, like a movie, right Billy?” Alfie laughed. He pulled a chip from god knows where and crunched it into his mouth.

Gemma turned to see Billy palming the back of his neck with a small smile. He was nodding at Alfie’s antics.

“Well, I’m glad Alfie had someone to look after him on his trip.” Gemma said, drawing his intense gaze again. Gemma could feel herself heating up as he looked down at her. He seemed to be assessing her. “I’m Gemma, Alfie’s mum.” She finally said, reaching a hand between them. He slowly brought his hand down to touch hers. 

Electricity seemed to snap between them. She jumped back and grabbed her hand, looking up in shock. He stood still, his stare only intensifying. She felt exposed, on display. She wanted to cover herself up, like she was standing there naked or something. There was a long stretch of silence between them before she heard the tv flare to life behind her. 

“What’s this you were watching, mum? Animal kingdom?” Alfie cried out with laughter. She pulled herself away from the tension between her and Billy. 

“Uh. Yes. Fran recommended it to me. Anyways, Alfie I thought you were supposed to be away finding yourself ‘til Christmas? You’ve only been away for four weeks.” Gemma pushed her son’s legs off the sofa so she could sit next to him. 

“Yeah. Well I found myself. Turns out, I’m really shallow.” Alfie shrugged, noncommittedly. Gemma paused, she wanted to say something but didn’t know if what he said was supposed to be a joke or if he genuinely felt bad about himself.

It was always this way with Alfie. She could never figure him out. She’d had him when she was a kid herself and his father was never in the picture. 

“Anyways, I told Billy you’d be okay with him staying here. At least until he figures everything out for himself.” Alfie looked up at his mum and for a second she saw a tiny bit of vulnerability before he hid it away again. 

Gemma found herself nodding eagerly, “of course! I mean, we don’t have any spare beds, but the couch is free. Unless, you’d rather bunk with Alfie?” 

Alfie groaned, “Mum! What do you think that would do to my sex life? I mean honestly, we’re going out later, and I want to pull!”

Gemma raised her hands in defence and chuckled, she turned to Billy, “You’re okay with the sofa?” 

Billy smiled, “Of course. Thank you, Mrs Jones.” 

She knew he was saying it innocently, but she couldn’t help herself. A slight shiver rolled up her spine as he spoke. She cleared her throat to try and cool the heat that was rising again.

“Right then, you two better be off.” Gemma stood and herded them up the stairs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The boys had left hours ago, and Gemma had finally got the house in prime condition. She’d finally cleaned every inch of the house and prepared food for a couple days. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was crash in her bed upstairs, but she knew she would feel better tomorrow if she soaked in a bath.

20 minutes later, she knew she made the right decision when she sunk into the hot bubbles and her muscles instantly relaxed. All the tension of the past couple days just melted away. The candle she had lit and left on the corner of the tub was releasing the relaxing scent of lavender and soft glow. She sunk further, allowing the water to wash over her shoulders and drag her further into the warmth. 

Gemma knew it was risky, she had fallen asleep in the bath a number of times before, only to wake up to either Jess, Charlotte or Alfie yelling for the toilet. But she couldn’t help herself. She closed her eyes and let her muscles grow heavy. Her mind went blank, she thought of nothing and no one.

Gemma was in utter bliss. 

She was so far gone that she didn’t hear the front door opening. She wasn’t expecting the boys for at least another couple of hours, so she hadn’t bothered to lock the bathroom door.

Later, she would wonder who’s fault it was. But right now, she was sitting up naked in the tub while Billy was struggling not to look at her.

“Billy?! What are you doing here?” she cried out. He had just burst through the bathroom door and scared the life out of her. Billy, ever the gentleman, had immediately turned around and started to apologise profusely.

“Billy, it’s okay. Calm down, just hand me my towel would you? It’s behind the door you’re clinging to for dear life.” Gemma tried to muse.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think anyone was in here. I’m really sorry, Mrs Jones.” Billy was babbling, and he was really having no luck getting the towel from behind the door.

Gemma sighed. “Billy, you might have to close the door. Sometimes, the towel gets caught.”

Now when Gemma said that, she had expected poor Billy to leave and close the door. She never assumed that Billy would close the door and trap himself inside. With a now very naked, standing Gemma.  
Billy turned around, he had successfully retrieved the towel and had a look on his face that could only be compared to the look on a puppy’s face when they catch a ball. It took him a few seconds to take in the sight before him. When he finally registered, he audibly gulped. 

Gemma blushed and tried to sit back down in the tub, to try and hold on to some semblance of dignity. But, clumsy Gemma. As she slid down, her foot slipped out from under her and she felt the world tilt.

Now normally in movies, these sorts of scenes would happen in slow motion. Gemma assumed she would feel like that too, that she would see everything slow down. No, in fact, one second she’s falling into the tub, the next she’s lying on top of Billy.

Apparently, Billy had lightning quick reflexes and had caught her as she fell. But the momentum had ended up causing him to fall backwards and drag Gemma with him.

Gemma huffed and tried to blow a strand of damp hair out of her eyes, she was unsuccessful. Billy brought up a hand and pushed the strand behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek and Gemma’s focus was drawn to his face.

His face was inches below hers. She could lower herself, ever so slightly and their lips would be touching. Every inch of her skin pressed against the line of his body was already on fire. She knew that pressing their lips together would cause an explosion. 

He could sense it too; his fingers had inched into her hair and were slightly nudging her forward. Her forehead pressed against his and their breaths mingled between them. The only light in the whole room was that of the flickering candle, somehow it hadn’t been disturbed by her fall. His eyes seemed to glisten, and his pupils dilated with desire.

Gemma let her eyes flick closed. Her lips inched ever closer to his. 

The front door slammed open again, this time Gemma was on high alert. She jerked away from Billy and placed a hand on his mouth in alarm.

“Don’t worry, my mum will already be in bed. And if we’re quiet we’ll be able to sneak past Billy.” She could hear Alfie clearly through the bathroom wall. The creaking footsteps approached quickly and just as quickly receded. She waited a few seconds until she heard his door close before she let out the breath she was holding.

Gemma looked down and pulled her hand away from Billy’s confused face. She quickly scrambled to get up and pull the towel around herself. She busied herself draining the tub and cleaning it, wiping down the mirror and checking that nothing had fallen during the accident. 

Hoping he had left while her back was turned, Gemma went to grab her candle. As she reached for it, she heard a soft click behind her.

She turned and saw Billy walking towards her from a newly locked door. Before she could ask, his finger was silencing her lips.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since we met,” Billy whispered moving his lips to her ear before adding, “Mrs Jones.”

Gemma shivered again, the same heat as before rising from her belly. Billy let his lips drag across her cheek and he kissed the corner of her mouth.

Gemma’s eyes fluttered closed and as Billy moved away, she found herself swaying towards him. He chuckled deeply before claiming her lips in a soft and sweet kiss.

He pulled away sooner than she would have liked and stepped out of reach. Gemma instantly felt lost without his heat. She opened her eyes and watched as he opened the bathroom door. 

He turned finally and smiled a soft smile, “Good night, Mrs Jones.”


End file.
